


secangkir saja, kapten!

by dadanxki (pindanglicious)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Spanish National Team, eufa nations league post match, kegoblogan aing, spain nt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/dadanxki
Summary: Sergio Ramos dan lima orang amnesia yang lupa kalau mereka adalah orang Spanyol—bukan orang Inggris.





	secangkir saja, kapten!

**Author's Note:**

> **disc:** timnas spanyol dan timnas inggris semuanya ciptaan tuhan. kejadian yang nyata adalah inggris yang ~~sedang hoki~~ menang 2-3 lawan spanyol di kandang betis, terus saya ngarang kejadian di tunnel(?) habisnya pemain chelsea banyak pisan anjay orang spanyolnya aq sebal :"""( gadeng saya cinta hhuehuehue

Sergio tidak berhenti menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan di _tunnel._ Dia kepingin menggebrak barang apa saja yang menghalangi ambisi langkah kaki, meski amarah itu diredam mati-matian selama dia masih berada di sekeliling para kamerad dan staff di sana.

_Bocah-bocah Inggris, sialan. Sudah songong dan belagu, mainnya kasar begitu, tidak ngerti sopan santun dengan sepuh-sepuh Spanyol yang harusnya mereka sungkemi satu-satu! Awas kamu Eric, Harry, dan curut-curut keparat lainnya!_

(Kalau seorang Gerard Pique mendengar ini, dia pasti sudah menyuruhnya buat berkaca.)

Dua-tiga. Selisihnya cuma satu poin. Kalau saja dia diberi waktu lebih, Sergio akan berusaha keras untuk minimal mengimbangi skor. Atau kalau lagi beruntung, mencetak lagi satu atau dua gol supaya poinnya jadi empat-tiga. Tapi memang, bocah-bocah Inggris sedang beruntung kali ini. Mereka membobol David tiga kali di paruh waktu pertama. Mungkin pakai sihir, buktinya saja Sevilla diguyur hujan musim gugur.

Arah dan tujuan akhir langkah kaki sang kapten La Furia Roja adalah ruang ganti, tempatnya mengamuk sendiri. Sebab Sergio yakin ‘anak-anak’nya pasti sudah tidak di sana, dan dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Tetapi harapannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Alih-alih kosong melompong dan sepi, ketika pintu ruang sakral itu terbuka, Sergio malah menemukan kegilaan yang membuatnya bergeming dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan lewat kata-kata manusia.

Di sana ada lima orang yang tersisa dan mereka berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah meja rendah—yang entah dari mana mereka bawa—berisikan lima cangkir porselen cantik—ornamen khas era Victoria terukir jelas di permukaannya—dan tak lupa pocinya.

“Kapten!”

Seruan polos salah satu anak buahnya membikin sang Kapten menggeleng pasrah. Dia tidak jadi mengamuk dan meninju lemari baju satu persatu. Sergio menghitung anak-anak yang ada di ruangan itu, dari kepala satu sampai kepala lain dengan jari telunjuk. _David, Alvaro, Marcos, César, Kepa ...?_

“Kalian _ngapain_ nih? Kok belum bubar?” tanyanya dengan senyum kecut yang sedikit dipaksakan. Fokus mata Sergio tertuju pada boks kemasan teh instan dan poci porselen yang ujung mulutnya masih meliuk-liuk asap tipis. Dia tidak ingat sejak kapan ruang ganti bisa jadi warung kopi. ( _Sergio, mereka minum teh, bukan kopi!_ )

“Sebentar _atuh_ , Kapten. _Afternoon tea time_ susulan nih. Memang _nggak_ lelah habis main?”

Marcos Alonso, bertingkah seperti orang London, memamerkan pisin dan cangkir tehnya sambil berkedip sebelah mata ke arah Sergio Ramos. Di sebelahnya ada Kepa yang mengulum senyum santun, malu-malu segan seperti biasanya.

“ _¡Ay! Alrite, Mate!_ Sini ikutan, kita menghibur diri dulu! _”_

Kemudian siulan itu disusul oleh si penjaga gawang seraya mencampurkan logat _slang_ Inggris dengan bahasa ibunya sendiri.

“Hah?” Sergio mengernyitkan keningnya berlapis-lapis.

Mungkin David mabuk gara-gara terlalu banyak minum teh. Sergio jadi was-was, dua penjaga gawang jagoan timnasnya di sini semua, kemungkinan besar keracunan teh. Bisa gawat sekali! Sergio hampir saja menelpon Mr. Beckham—mantan rekan setimnya—dan mau menanyakan apakah teh bisa sangat berbahaya jika dikonsumsi oleh para penjaga gawang atau tidak.

“Itu teh dari mana sih?” tanyanya lagi, kali ini disertai denyutan-denyutan kecil di kepala. Kemudian Cesar Azpilicueta berinisiatif memberikan satu jawaban gamblang.

“Dari Alvaro, Kapten. Dia bawa satu koperrr!” serunya sambil menunjuk koper kecil yang tergeletak dan terbuka di bawah meja kecil yang mereka angkut untuk jadi tatakan teh. Sergio terpaksa harus mengumpat kecil di balik ketidakpercayaannya.

“Anjrit!”          

“Aku dikasih Barkley, Kapten, gak tega kalau harus nolak,” jawab si _striker_ cadangan timnas; wajahnya polos dan tak berdosa. Mau memarahinya pun, si kapten tidak tega lantaran kasihan. Dia memang sedikit agak akrab dengan si Ross Barkley, Sergio menyimpulkan.

_Aku kira mereka nggak akan begini._

Hati kecil Sergio menangis tersauk-sauk. Tolong, cukup Bellerin saja yang menyamar jadi orang Inggris dengan logat bahasa Inggrisnya yang sangat London itu. Mereka _mah_ jangan! Sergio jadi semakin trauma dengan negara satu itu.

“Besok-besok kalian bakal dipanggil timnas Inggris, kurasa,” desahnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dan air matanya terburai. Bocah-bocah—dibandingkan usia Sergio, mereka masih bocah—itu hanya bisa melongo dan saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

Mungkin merasa bersalah,

“Secangkir saja, Kapten!”

—atau tidak mengerti apa-apa.

.

.

.

_Cesc, kamu ngajarin mereka apa?_


End file.
